The Found Family
by PoetJTB
Summary: A wandering ninja in training finds naruto and a little girl being attacked. Watch as all three of them strive to become the best the world has seen. See the difference a nii-san and a nee-chan can make. summary horrible first fan fic, r&r please


Naruto Story: The found family

A/N i don't own Naruto if i did well lets just say i wouldn't be writing this.

A little 7 years old boy ran down the street with a crowd of 10 roaring drunken men chasing him. His bright blue eyes and bright blonde hair set him out from every one, as he runs other people who were on the side of the road look on and sneer at him in his time of distress, some even cheer as they see who is chasing him. "Leave me alone! I didn't do anything to you. Please! I just want some food!" the boy cried out behind him as they continued to give chase.

"We don't give food to monsters who should have been killed long ago!" screamed the lead man as he threw his bottle of beer at the boys head. The bottle hit its mark shattering and cutting the boys head. Blood started to leak out of the various cuts across his scalp, as he stumbled trying to get his bearings straight. "yeah, you should have been killed years ago, you damn monster! We're going to finish what the forth started! He weakened you and now we're going to finish you off so that he can rest in peace!" shouted a second man as he too threw his bottle at the young boy, but he not being a ninja missed.

With tears running down his face the boy made a sharp right heading into an alley in hopes that he could either hide or find something to slow them down. As he entered the darkened excess route he stumbled over a body. Out of morbid curiosity he looked down at the face of a young girl, her tear stained brown eyes looked back into his. Almost forgetting that he was being chased the boy looked her over once, taking note of her Chinese style pink shirt, her brown hair in two identical buns on the sides of her head. She looked at him with an odd since of curiosity as he heard yelling got up and ran away from her not even bothering to try to help her.

She looked at him as he ran towards the end of the alley, only to see the look of complete and total horror as he discovered it was a dead end. At the sound of pounding feet he began to whimper and look frantically for an exit, from what he was sure would be his death. The girl looked on as the men walked past her with cold red eyes, the eyes of crazed men who were not only drunk but had thoughts of killing on their minds. As on e of the more scawny men came by the girl he looked down at her. His eyes made her shudder, at the look of unadulterated hunger in them, "hey boss do you think that they miss another orphan on the streets if we take her for our own pleasure?"

"who cares, but first we need for this demon to die. Then you can have the little girl." Once it was said the scrawny men with his hate filled eyes leered at the girl, you wont live past today if you leave that spot." He declared as he pulled out kunai from his sleeves and he prepared to slice the boy open. All of the men started to advance on upon the trembling boy as he backed into a corner, tears streaming from his big blue eyes as he tried to think of some way to get away from these relentless pursuers. As the men gathered around the boy like hungry jackals around a dead carcass, the scrawny man raised his hand with the kunai in it as to strike the boy in the shoulder. When a small feminine voice screamed to the heavens "leave him alone!", the girl stood up still trembling but she had found her voice if only so she could help the other little kid out.

"What did I tell you, you little bitch?! Set back down in the garbage heap and wait for me to make you feel good, or else I might have to have fun with your sorry excuse for a cadaver. " the scrawny man snarled at her. Still trembling the girl yelled again, "I have nothing left any way so i fight for him! Leave him alone or I'll attract everybody's attention to us!" She stood her ground against the men hoping that the boy could at least sneak away. She had lost everything, after the kyuubi attacked it claimed both her parents and her home. No one wanted her, which is why she lived alone in this alley. Yet here were some men who were trying to hurt this boy for no reason and even if it cost her, her life she'd at least help him out a little bit.

"fine if that's the way you want it little girl I'll start out by killing you!" he said as he began to throw the kunai at her. "NO!!" the boy yelled as he jumped and tackled the man from behind "you won't hurt her. I'm the one you want, so leave her alone!" Due to him being tackled, the kunai missed its mark and instead hit the girl in the thigh, causing her to scream. One of the men kicked the boy off of the other man and towards the girl. She wasn't paying much attention to anything at the time was hit by a flying black shirted boy.

They both landed in a pile of trash and laid there in shock as the men approached them once again. The man with the kunai picked up the boy by the head and looked at the girl. Smiling evilly he said "now that we have him once we get finished desecrating him we'll well take turns with you" At this some of the men looked even more excited. "At that age I heard they feel great, I cant wait to………" one a man over to the left started to say. As he comrades all nodded in their agreement the girl felt fear like none she had known before, she was going to be tortured by these men.

Suddenly the second man who expressed his feeling about raping little girls dropped to the ground, bleeding from a hole in the back of his skull. The men looked down at his body, in wonder, as the urine trickled out through his pants. Before any of them could truly understand the man who was holding the boy dropped as well. As soon as his feet touched the ground the boy shook off the man and placed himself in front of the girl "I wont let you hurt her" he declared again.

Then a voice sounded from the shadows of the alley "don't worry boy none of them shall ever hurt either of you again" Another man dropped from being stabbed in the back of the head. "what the hell is this?" yelled a man as he watched three of his comrades die. With death surrounding them, the men quickly sobered up. "this is death don't you understand? I've come here for a debt the ten of you owed me, only three of you have paid. So now I'm collecting from the rest of you as well." One of the men tried to run out of the alley only for a kunai to imbed itself in his spine and drag him back into the darker end of the alley. "No one will hear your screams from here, I'll make sure that you suffer or your crimes against humanity, without interruption." The voice softened "however I am merciful I'll give you thirty seconds to go and pray to whatever deity you believe for penance. "

The other men looked around trying to find the origin of the voice. "when we find you we'll kill you for what you've done to our friends one man yelled. " Silence reigned clearly at his declaration, as he opened his mouth to say something else a kunai flew into his mouth coming back out of his neck and back into the shadow killing him instantly. "four debts collected, 6 more to go" the omnipresent voice said quietly. "boy!" the blue eyed boy's eyes opened wide as a red package with a white cross on it flew at his head. He ducked and it landed next to the girls shoulder as she clutched her wounded leg, with tears in her eyes. "Take care of her wound pour some of the liquid on it, and it'll hurt her but do it anyway. Then wrap it up and prepare to go home, this will be over shortly." The voice seemed almost endearing to the young boy but he did as he was told. Both children watched as the men were filled with kunai and shuriken, they eyes wide. For both of them this was their first time having seen some one killed. The last man was leaning against a wall with kunai in both of his knees. "I'm a genin of this village, you won't be able to beat me, even with these injuries." He declared as he stood. "Come out and face me like a man would" He shouted at the opposing wall. "if that is what you wish I will show you my visage before you parish." Stepping out of the shadows a white hunter nin mask slowly became visible.

"genin or not you stand no chance against me" said the figure as his body fully cane into view. He had the standard sandals on his feet, with black cargo pants, with two scroll pockets located in the front on his thighs. His shirt was a dark blue short sleeve shirt with two more scroll pockets on both sides, and was tight fitting. On his hands were odd looking gloves, they were all black except for a platinum circular plate on the back, and on the tip of each finger was what looked like a claw, which had blood dripping off of it. His mask was simply white with holes in it, for his eyes. "you have seen me and good bye, you are no longer of this world." The masked man turned towards the boy and the girl laying in the garbage heap, and started to walk towards them.

The stunned man looked around and noticed an explosive tag on his chest just as it blew up. "Now you two will follow me." The masked man said quietly. The two sat there looking from what used to be their attackers to the man that helped them. " th- th- thank y-y-you, bu—but who are you?" asked the boy still in front of the girl. Sighing quietly the man lifted off his mask revealing his golden brown skin, dark brown eyes, and amused visage. "the names Minowa, Shouta Minowa. And you are?" He said will holding out his hands for both the girl and boy. Regaining some of his exuberance the boy smiled brightly "Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto" Then both sets of eyes looked at the girl "I'm just Tenten, I don't have a surname" the girl said while still in shock. "well now that introductions are out of the way how about we go and get out of here. Both of you take me hands." Minowa said. "but what about your gloves?!" exclaimed Naruto as he glanced as the gloves sacredly. "whoops" Minowa said with an embarrassed grin "forgot to take them off again" he said as he took of the gloves and put them back into his cargo pants lower pockets. "This better?" he asked Nodding they both grabbed his hands and pulled themselves up.

When they pulled themselves up Minowa released his henge. There in the place where the 6' 3" man stood was a smaller not as well built 4' 11" version of him. "yes I'm about your age, that was a henge before you ask. And no I'm not at the academy." Minowa said quickly. "Minowa-san where are we going?" Tenten asked "we're going to see an old man, about what we're going to do with you. I'm not a ninja yet, nor am I in the academy as I stated earlier but someone has to look out for you two, before something happens to one of you." Replied Minowa as he put Tenten on his back and hoisted her up so she was comfortable. "Naruto stay close to me. Let's go see an old Hokage."


End file.
